Present invention embodiments relate to computerized budgeting systems and more specifically, to a computer program product, method and system for budgeting which dynamically adjusts budgets and budget categories in accordance with at least user inputs, preferences, and trends.
Many people use some sort of application or method to manage and keep track of their expenses, purchases, debt, and other monetary transactions. Some people also use a budget to allot certain amounts of money for various areas. However, sometimes unexpected expenses may arise which may prevent a person from staying within their budget. Similarly, life events, emergencies, and other such matters may alter how a person spends his or her money. Unfortunately, budget applications or systems are generally not flexible to accommodate for unexpected expenses or events that cause financial alterations.